Vision
by Dragonna
Summary: La Baguette du Millenium montra une autre scène à Seto Kaiba et Yami Yugi. Une scène qui les choqua tout les deux. Une scène qui allait changer leur relation.
**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Romance, Friendship,Drama, Angst (Mort de personnage, plus ou moins)

 **Pairings:** Prideshipping

 **Personnages:** Atem/Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba. Il y a aussi Prêtre Seth.

* * *

 _ **Vision**_

* * *

 _ _C'était une scène apocalyptique.__

 _ _Une scène qui pourrait être tirée d'un péplum parlant d'une guerre antique. Ou d'un film catastrophe prenant place dans l'antiquité.__

 _Il faisait nuit mais certaines demeures étaient en flammes, éclairant la zone. Certaines des maisons étaient en ruines. Ils distinguaient des personnes, vêtus ce façon antique, qui courraient et criaient._

 _Des personnes semblant être des soldats courraient, donnaient des ordres, tentaient d'arrêter certains individus aux bras chargés de richesses ou de nourriture._

 _Kaiba et Yami tournèrent leurs yeux vers le palais qui semblait avoir été éventré par une force inconnue. Les colonnes étaient renversées au sol, la route était creusée, les pierres éparpillées._

 _«Que s'est-il passé? Tout est ravagé.» Yami sentait sa voix qui tremblait. Il avait une angoisse étrange qui l'ébranlait. Il était terrifié. Comme si quelque chose d'inconscient le torturait._

 _Puis une lumière attira leur attention: c'était le dragon blanc, qui volait sur place à quelques dizaines de mètres. Qui rugissait de rage et de douleur, la tête renversée en arrière. Une autre forme flottait à ses côtés, indéfinissable._

 _«Le Dragon...Il pleure.» Ces mots échappèrent aux lèvres de Seto Kaiba, qui sentait comme un étrange écho en lui, une douleur qui semblait venue de très loin. «Il souffre.»_

 _Yami regarda son rival, dont les yeux étaient perdus au loin, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Il regarda plus attentivement et distingua finalement quelques chose aux côté du dragon, une silhouette violette. «C'est le magicien des Ténèbres à ses côtés»._

 _Lentement ils s'approchèrent, flottant comme les fantômes qu'ils semblaient être, avançant dans le paysage ravagé. L'ancien pharaon chuchota «Quelque chose a eu lieu ici, quelque chose de terrible» Il avait mal quand il voyait un tel spectacle. Comme s'il se sentait personnellement touché et tel devait être le cas._

 _Et soudain deux personnes se dévoilèrent aux yeux. Et d'une même voix, ils s'exclamèrent «Mais...»_

 _C'était les deux personnes de la tablette. Le prêtre ressemblait indéniablement à Seto Kaiba, excepté sa peau foncée et ses cheveux plus longs, tombant sur ses épaules, sa coiffe traînant au sol. Il était couvert d'égratignures et de saleté, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tâchés de sang. La fatigué, mêlée à l'angoisse et au désespoir, était gravée sur son visage. Et dans ses bras était le Pharaon, qui ressemblait sans aucun doute, malgré les différences au niveau de la peau et des yeux (couleur rubis)._

 _«Mon roi, tenez bon! Les autres prêtres vont arrivés!»_

 _La voix du Kaiba antique était si semblable à celle du moderne, mais teintée de douleur et de peur, tremblante._ _ _Si émotionnelle__ _. Il tenait son monarque contre lui, soutenant son dos d'un bras, et pressant un tissu blanc sur une plaie sanglante de l'autre main. Du sang maculait la peau du blessé, coulant sur le sable sous eux._

 _Yami sentit son coeur couler dans sa poitrine. Sans même avoir besoin de s'approcher, il savait que cette blessure était mortelle. Et que le monarque allait mourir dans les minutes qui suivraient. Il regarda Kaiba dont le visage avait prit une teinte blafarde. Cette image de doubles d'eux-même, dont l'un était en train d'agoniser, les choquait tous les deux. Cette plaie était sans aucun doute très grave, trop grave. Tout deux sentaient qu'elle était même probablement mortelle._

 _Le roi avait la respiration sifflante, et un filet carmin s'échappait de ses lèvres fines. Ses yeux prenaient une teinte vitreuse. Il tremblait, sa peau soudainement trop pâle._

 _Le prêtre le secoua doucement, une mèche châtain tombant sur la joue du blessé. «Ne vous endormez pas! Restez avec moi!»_

 _Une toux secoua celui à terre. Qui attrapa le tissu du vêtement du prêtre d'une main. D'une voix rauque, il chuchota «Non Seth, c'est inutile!» Il eut un faible sourire «Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. C'est trop tard. Ma blessure est trop sévère. Je ne verrais pas le soleil se lever. Je ne verrais plus jamais Amon._

 _\- Ne dites pas ça. Vous avez vaincu Zork. Cette plaie ne peut pas vous vaincre! Utilisez votre magie. Les autres pourront ensuite vous guérir.» Il parlait rapidement, sa voix devenant de plus en plus rapide et paniquée, la peur s'insinuant en lui. Comme s'il refusait l'inévitable._

 _L'autre reprit faiblement son souffle, avouant d'une voix éteinte «Il n'est pas mort, je l'ai juste scellé. Et il faut que je termine cette action. Avant de rendre mon dernier souffle._

 _\- Non. Vous n'allez pas mourir!»_

 _Le pharaon leva une main ensanglantée et tremblante qu'il posa sur le puzzle qui pendait à son cou, laissant une traînée rouge sur la couleur or. «C'est le dernier acte de ma vie, si je dois tout sacrifier pour mon pays, mon peuple...pour toi...je le ferais._

 _\- Mon roi, que faites vous?" La panique teinta la voix du prêtre, qui sembla comprendre quelque chose et lâcha le tissu pour tenter d'attraper le poignet de son supérieur «Ne...Non! Pas ça!»_

 _Le regard rubis s'adoucit et l'adolescent leva son autre main, la posant sur la joue imberbe de son ami. «C'est trop tard Seth, rien ne peut plus me sauver. Il faut que je scelle mon âme pour que Zork reste enfermé.» Un petit rire le secoua «J'ai atteint ma limite. Je ne reverrais plus la lumière du jour.»_

 _Les yeux bleus du châtain s'emplirent de larmes, et il se mordit la lèvre. «Non. Je..._

 _\- Pardonnes-moi. Après tout ce que tu combattus et accomplis, je sais que c'est cruel pour toi mais c'est inévitable..._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à votre âme. Vous ne connaîtrez_ _ _jamais__ _le repos._

 _\- Il le faut. Et il faut que j'utilise mon nom comme verrou. Je te demande de faire ce qui est nécessaire de ton côté pour t'assurer que personne ne puisse résoudre le puzzle. Jamais!» Il avait fermé les yeux, et souffla lentement «Pardon. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup trop...mais fais le pour moi Seth. Fais en sorte que l'on m'oublie, efface toutes les preuves de mon règne. Que personne ne se souvienne de moi._

 _\- ...Vous...Vous me demandez d'effacer votre nom.» Sa voix tremblait, et nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir à quel point le choc était grand._

 _«Pardon. Mais il faut que tu le fasses. Effaces mon existence. Effaces mon nom de chaque gravure, cartouche, document...qu'il n'en reste rien. Que personne ne puisse jamais s'en rappeler._

 _\- Et vous me demandez aussi de briser le puzzle, de le cacher dans une tombe. Comme si vous n'étiez rien. Vous allez souffrir...comment voulez-vous que je fasses cela? Comment puise-je vous faire une telle chose? Vous priver de passage dans l'autre monde? Vous condamner à l'errance éternelle!?_

 _\- Excuses-moi Seth._

 _\- Je...Je ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable. Il serra sa main sur celle du roi. «Ne me quittez pas. Après ce que nous avons découvert...et puis..» Un sanglot sec le secoua «...Vous...tu me demandes de faire en sorte que tu ne reposes jamais en paix? Tu me demandes de faire la pire chose qui soit? Je...Tu m'en demandes trop. Je ne peux pas te faire une telle chose. Je ne peux faire cela à ton âme. Tu serais prisonnier de ce monde à jamais._

 _\- ...Seth._

 _\- Et l'Égypte? Comment peux-tu..._

 _\- Seth.» Une toux sanglante le secoua, éclaboussant le sable déjà souillé. «J'en t'en supplie. Fais ce que je te demande. S'il te plaît. Protèges notre peuple, notre royaume. Je te nomme pharaon. Tu es le seul qui puisse prendre ma suite...sans que cela ne provoque une révolte.» Sa main brilla sur le puzzle, et une vague de lumière l'entoura «Adieu Seth, je te souhaite le bonheur. Autant de bonheur que tu m'en as offert depuis que nous nous connaissons. Autant de joie que j'en ai vécu avec toi depuis ces derniers mois.» chuchota-t-il faiblement, avant que la lueur ne se dissipe d'un coup._

 _Et sa main retomba au sol._

 _Le cri de souffrance du prêtre fut relayé par le rugissement du dragon, qui s'éleva comme une plainte lancinante._

 _«...»_

 _Quel que soit ce que le prêtre cria, quelque soit le nom qu'il hurla dans ce cri presque d'agonie, Kaiba et Yami ne l'entendirent pas. Car l'obscurité les engloutit, les renvoyant à leur duel._

* * *

Atem avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Cette vision le chamboulait totalement, glaçant ses entrailles, nouant son estomac. Il tremblait, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos. Sans le vouloir, il avait repoussé Yugi au fond de sa conscience, le bloquant autant consciemment _(il n'allait pas partager cela quand même? C'était trop sombre, trop horrible_ ) que inconsciemment ( _la peur paralysait son âme, mêlée à un sentiment d'horreur_ ) Il ne cessait de ressasser cela, encore et encore, les images se bousculant dans sa tête.

 _Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à gagner le duel._

Ni comment Kaiba et lui avaient réussi à se concentrer assez, bouleversés comme ils étaient l'un et l'autre.

 _ _Ce n'était pas un rêve.__

 _ _C'était lui.__

 _ _C'était sa mort.__

 _ _Et c'était réel. Cela s'était réellement passé.__

Et il mourrait dans cette vision du passé. Mortellement blessé, il avait rassemblé le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, scellant son âme dans ses ultimes forces, avant de rendre son dernier souffle dans les bras de ce prêtre qui ressemblait tellement à Kaiba.

 _Il se doutait qu'il n'était plus vivant, que son âme séparée de son corps signifiait qu'il avait perdu la vie. Mais...c'était autre chose de le voir, d'entendre. Être témoin d'une telle chose n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de s'en souvenir. Justement, comme sa mémoire était vide, c'était encore plus terrible._

Et ce prêtre... Sur la tablette, il était un adversaire, s'opposant au pharaon avec le dragon blanc. Mais ici...il n'était qu'un jeune homme aux vêtements déchirés et tâchés du sang de son roi, aux cheveux emmêlés et à la peau couvertes d'égratignures.

 _ _Ce n'était pas un ennemi.__

 _ _C'était plus qu'évidement.__

 _Sa douleur n'était pas feinte, elle était réelle. C'était une souffrance terrible, lancinante. La perte d'un être cher, la perte d'une personne qu'on aimait._ C'était un ami, voir peut-être plus que ça...vu son cri de désespoir, de souffrance. Le rugissement du dragon, comme un cri d'agonie.

La façon dont le pharaon (lui?) avait caressé la joue mate du prêtre, ses yeux rugis emplis d'affection. Une tendresse réelle et sincère. Ce prêtre devait être si important pour lui. Et il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et il s'en voulait terriblement pour ça. Comment avait-il pu oublier un homme qui semblait si proche de lui, si intime? Un ami si important, si cher?

 _ _"Protèges l'Egypte pour moi. Deviens Pharaon à ma place."__

 _ _"Effaces mon nom. Fais moi disparaître de l'histoire égyptienne."__

 _ _"Je te demande pardon Seth"__

A peine le duel terminé, et la carte de dieu récupérée, le président avait ordonné deux heures de pause avant le prochain duel. Et l'avait brutalement saisit par le poignet, l'entraînant avec lui sans tenir compte des protestations de ses amis.

 _Il aurait pu se dégager._

 _Il ne le fit pas._

 _Il voulait parler lui aussi._

La porte claqua. Seto , d'un geste brutal alluma la lumière, sans lâcher le bras de l'autre duelliste. Celui-ci grimaça, tentant de se dégager, faisant enfin entendre sa voix «Kaiba...Tu me fais mal! Lâches-moi!» La poigne était si serrée qu'il allait probablement avoir un hématome.

 _ _Et c'était le corps de Yugi après tout.__

L'ancien pharaon allait finalement baisser les barrières infranchissables qu'il avait levé entre l'âme de son âme et celle de son hôte, afin de protéger ce dernier de ses sentiments face à cette vision, à ses émotions brutales qui avaient tourbillonné en lui. Les images dansaient encore devant ses yeux et il était hors de question de partager ce qu'il avait vu avec l'adolescent japonais. Après réflexion, il décida qu'il allait laisser ces barrières encore un peu.

 _ _Yugi était si innocent.__

 _ _Même s'il était fort mentalement...__

Cette scène avait été trop choquante. Il s'était vu mourir et s'était sûrement trop dur pour Yugi (comment il avait eu raison de le bloquer).

Il suffisait de voir la réaction _de Kaiba_. Elle prouvait bien à quelle point cette vision avait été terrible pour eux deux. A quel point elle les avait marqué l'un comme l'autre.

 _Alors tant mieux si seuls deux l'avaient vu._

Kaiba qui clamait le voir seulement comme son rival était réellement bouleversé, certes pas autant que le prêtre l'était dans la vision, mais quand même. Sa poigne sur son bras tremblait, comme s'il hésitait. Il se tourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus troublés, ravagés par une émotion qu'il n'y avait jamais vu avant. La main aux long doigts fins se resserra autour de son avant-bras. Et le visage du PDG s'approcha du sien, son souffle écartant ses mèches blondes. Quelque chose semblait s'être fracassé. Comme si cette vision avait réveillé une partie de lui.

«K...» Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, soudainement très sèche. «...Je...»

 _Que veux-tu?_

 _Il faut qu'on parles._

 _De cette vision et de..._

L'autre main se leva pour attraper son menton, l'obligeant à faire face à son interlocuteur. L'obligeant à croiser son regard de glace. Le forçant à soutenir ces orbes brûlant d'une lueur jamais vue auparavant.

«Que...»

Yami maudit ses émotions. il tremblait tellement, la vision de **son** corps ensanglanté et sans vie dans les bras du prêtre. Le cri de souffrance, d'agonie pure, de l'homme. Le rugissement du dragon, comme une plainte, un sanglot, reflétant les émotions de son maître.

 _Pourquoi cette souffrance lui était-elle insupportable?_

 _D'où venait ce désir de prendre l'homme dans ses bras, de lui demander pardon, encore et encore?_

 _D'où venait cette douleur à la pensée que ce ''Kaiba'' antique était mort depuis 3000 ans?_

Il revoyait le sang qui maculait le corps frêle du roi _._ _ _Si petit, si jeune...quel âge avait-il?__ La douceur dans ses yeux écarlates, posés sur son ami. Mêlée à la peur, celle de partir, mais aussi à l'affection pour la personne à ses côtés. Il avait préféré scellé son âme plutôt que se laisser aller...il s'était condamner à l'errance et à l'oubli.

 _ _Seul.__

 _ _Tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts.__

 _ _Et il ne se souvenait pas d'eux, ou de ce qu'il ressentait pour eux.__

Ramené à la réalité par un geste incroyablement doux, il cligna des yeux: Kaiba venait de recueillir une larme de son pouce. Ses yeux s'étaient adoucis, la couleur passant de celle d'un océan déchaîné à celle d'une mer calme.

«K...Kaiba?» Il crut voir le regard d'un autre. Un regard souligné par du kohl. Il cligna des yeux et l'illusion se rompit «Je...»

Avant même qu'il put dire un nouveau mot, rassembler assez de cohérence pour parler, une bouche s'empare de la sienne, affamée. Un bras s'enroula autour de lui, le collant à un corps fin. Il gémit, involontairement.

 _ _Pourquoi ce sentiment était familier?__

 _Ses mains se refermèrent sur le trench-coat, ses jambes tremblèrent, et il était certain qu'il s'écroulerait s'il n'était pas tenu. La chaleur du corps du châtain se rependait dans le corps qu'il occupait. Des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un jour, puisqu'il était mort. Et que cette enveloppe physique ne lui appartenait pas._

 _ _C'était doux.__

 _ _C'était chaud.__

L'esprit du puzzle était conscient que Yugi - _qu'il percevait un peu_ \- tentait de le contacter ( _après tout, il ne savait rien de ce qui se passait, repoussé au point de ne rien voir, ressentir ou entendre_ ), probablement inquiet; mais ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas. Que penserait-il à cet instant? Il savourait les sensations qui le parcouraient...et ne voulait pas ressentir de la culpabilité à avoir utilisé le corps de Yugi pour ça. Rassemblant son énergie magique, il enferma le propriétaire du corps dans sa chambre d'âme, claquant la porte, le consignant sur un " ** **Pas maintenant!**** " dont le ton était sûrement entaché par ses émotions troublées. Il perçut très vaguement la surprise totale puis la frustration avant que l'adolescent ne se résigne.

 _Nul doute qu'ils devraient parler plus tard._

 _Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire._

 _Probablement un habile mélange de vérité et de dissimulation._

Mais il fut coupé de ce lien par la sensation de ce baiser, de cette tendresse, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant. D'une main plongeant dans ses cheveux, glissant sur sa nuque, comme pour le tenir, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il avait fermé les yeux sans y penser, noyé dans ce mélange de sensations. Comme s'il redécouvrait quelque chose tombé dans l'oubli.

 _ _Ce sentiment doux, chaud et tendre.__

 _ _Un baiser chaste.__

 _ _Mais qui provoqua un chamboulement en lui.__

Il repoussa le plus grand, reprenant son souffle. «Se...Kaiba.» Il se retint à temps d'utiliser le prénom, conscient que cela aurait été plus '' _ **Seth**_ '' que _**''Seto'**_ '. Vu la fierté de son rival, se faire appeler comme quelqu'un vu dans une vision, et mort il y a des siècles, ne lui plairait pas.

La réponse sifflante lui parvint «Tais-toi.

\- Tu l'as vu.» Et il ne put rien dire à propos du baiser. Il en était incapable. Cette vision, ces deux personnes qui nous ressemblent. La mort de...» Il eut une boule dans la gorge. _C'est ce qui m'est arrivé...que m'est-il arrivé? Qui m'a fait cette blessure_?

Le châtain grinça des dents. Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer. Pour chasser les images gravées derrière ses paupières. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand on cogna à la porte.

«Hey Kaiba, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Yugi! Sors de là et laisses-le!» La voix de Jounouchi retentissait de façon étouffée par la porte blindée. L'écho des voix des autres amis résonnaient en arrière-plan.

La voix de Honda résonna à son tour «Que se passe-t-il?

\- Si Yugi a un problème, nous voulons l'aider.» La voix d'Anzu était tremblante «S'il te plaît ouvre Kaiba! Il a besoin de nous!»

Le duelliste châtain grogna et lâcha sa prise, le temps de poser sèchement son duel disk sur une table et de jeter son trench-coat sur une chaise. « **Yugi** hein? Sont-ils si stupides pour ne pas avoir compris que tu n'étais _**pas**_ Yugi?

\- Donc tu l'admets.» Ce n'était pas une question. Mais une affirmation.

La réponse fut dite sur un ton presque méprisant «Ta voix change et tu gagnes quelques centimètres.» Il eut un ricanement «Il faudrait être _**stupide**_ pour ne rien remarquer. Tes amis sont soit aveugles soit refusent d'admettre que tu es une personne différente. Car si tu étais Yugi, tu ne les quitterais jamais. Et ta copine en aurait deux pour le prix d'un.

\- Beaucoup de gens sont stupides alors.» Railla l'ancien pharaon, décidant de passer sur les paroles de son rival, qui semblait bouleversé. «Ils m'appellent comme ça parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas mon vrai nom.

\- Tu pourrais en choisir un, égyptien puisque tu prétends l'être, et leurs demander de t'appeler comme ça. Tu as l'embarras du choix.

\- A quoi bon. Je ne suis qu'un esprit errant.»

Seto eut un rire sec avant de faire un pas en avant, claquant la main à gauche de la tête de celui qui venait de le battre, se penchant vers lui. «Tu n'est ''qu'un esprit''? Tu as une drôle de façon de te définir!

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Je suis un fantôme. Après tout je suis mort il y a 3000 ans. Tu l'as bien vu non?

\- Même si tu en es un...tu existe. Tu n'es pas un faire-valoir. Tu n'es pas Yugi. J'en ai assez de t'appeler par un nom qui n'est pas le tien.

Ce n'est pas la peine.» Il détourna les yeux. _Je partirais un jour là où vont les âmes_... _je ne suis qu'une âge errante_.

\- Tu me rends fou. Cette vision. Ces émotions. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Je ne peux pas oublier cette scène! J'ai senti les émotions de ce type qui me ressemble. Que veux-tu que je dise? Que je fasse? Tu m'as torturé l'esprit!

\- Tu...Tu crois vraiment que ça m'a plût? Je me suis vu mourir.» Sa voix trembla sur la fin, ses poings serrés sur eux-même.

 _L'image du corps ensanglanté les hanta tous les deux._

 _Yami reprit son souffle «...Je...»_

 _ _Je n'étais qu'un enfant.__

 _ _J'avais ton âge. J'avais la vie devant moi.__

 _ _Je ne voulais pas...__

 _ _J'ai laissé des gens que j'aimais derrière moi. Des gens qui m'aimaient. J'ai brisé des cœurs, des âmes, ma famille...mes amis.__

 _Il posa la main sur l'avant-bras de son rival «J'ai perdu la vie il y a trois millénaires Kaiba.»_

 _Il ferma les yeux. Prenant une grande inspiration._

 _«Ne te soucies pas des morts.»_

 _Sa voix trembla une nouvelle fois tandis que ses paupières se rouvraient, croisant un regard océan._

 _«Préoccupe toi des vivants.»_

* * *

 _ _ **Fin**__


End file.
